


Among The Blue Flowers

by NekokoaFanfiction



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Historical Fantasy, Love Triangles, Reader-Insert, Romance, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9744536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekokoaFanfiction/pseuds/NekokoaFanfiction
Summary: You found yourself watching a pair of familiar eyes staring back at you. A young woman dressed up elegantly for the occasion, her makeup and hair perfectly done. She looked like a princess with that blue kimono decorated with golden embroideries. Her hair pulled up and held together by a golden jewelry piece. She was stunning. Absolutely stunning.Except for that frown on her lips.And that’s when you realized that it was you. That gorgeous woman was your reflection and apparently, a reflection of what you were feeling. You looked at the mirror with all sorts of uncertainties in your heart that showed on your face. You knew the position you were in, you didn’t have time to dwell on it.





	1. Engaged

Among The Blue Flowers

I. Engaged

The brush was dabbed again in a bottle filled with a rich ruby red liquid. The liquid was smeared across your lips, the hand that held your chin raised it higher to reach the corners. A cloth helped to wipe the edges of your lips to rid of the liquid in unwanted areas.

“Beautiful.” You heard the woman say before releasing your chin. A smile grew on her face as she looked at you. You taut your lips a bit as you grew uncomfortable under her stare but it was short lived when she quickly collected her things and went to join the other servants in preparation. You sat there watching them scurry away to do their jobs, making sure everything was perfect for today.

You found yourself watching a pair of familiar eyes staring back at you. A young woman dressed up elegantly for the occasion, her makeup and hair perfectly done. She looked like a princess with that blue _kimono_ decorated with golden embroideries. Her hair pulled up and held together by a golden jewelry piece. She was stunning. Absolutely stunning. 

Except for that frown on her lips.

And that’s when you realized that it was you. That gorgeous woman was your reflection and apparently, a reflection of what you were feeling. You looked at the mirror with all sorts of uncertainties in your heart that showed on your face. You knew in the position you were in, you didn’t have time to dwell on it. 

_“Just go with the flow.”_ You remembered his words but it was all easier said than done.

A hand rested on your shoulder and your eyes glanced at the person who appeared besides you in the mirror. A young woman around your age with long pink hair looked at you with a bright expression on her face.

“You look really beautiful.” She complimented you but you couldn’t smile at her words. She noticed this and couldn’t help but give a nervous smile in return. “You’ll be okay.” Her hand moved to rub your back. “It’s not that big of a day. It’s just a small ceremony.”

You knew she said it to make you feel better but it is a big day. It’s a day to make _it_ official. Once she felt like she wasn’t going to get a response from you, she lightly slapped your back. “Well, come on. It’s time.”

With that, you stood up from your chair and turned to face her. A sympathetic smile was shown on her face as she held your shoulders. “You’ll be fine. Believe me. All you have to do is walk in and sit down, okay?”

You nodded and she gave a little pat on your shoulders before leading you out of your room. You followed behind her through the busy hallways filled with frantic servants hurrying along. They all greeted you before continuing with their duties. A few male servants stopped to gape at you before being yelled at to continue working. It was nerve wreaking walking down the hall with so many eyes on you and you knew it was about to get worst. The pink haired woman stopped in front of the sliding double doors before she turned to face you. This time her face filled with confidence.

“You can do it.” She said confidently before she ordered two servant girls to stand by the doors. They position themselves to open them and she began to count down from ten. You took a deep breath to calm your beating heart but it did nothing. You curled your toes in your shoes and took a big gulp of saliva. You clasped your hands together only for the pink haired woman to slap them away from that position. You rested your right hand on top of your left hand and held it over your lower abdomen. You received a pleasing nod from her but it didn’t do anything to get rid of this nervousness. Ten seconds went by and the servants opened the sliding doors only for it to be shut in the next second.

“Wait! Wait! Momoi-san!” A female servant came running down from the hall, a devastated look on her face. Her skin was pale and sweat drenched her face.

Momoi approached her, not looking forward to the news. “What happened?”

“We-We can’t find _Ouji-sama_!” Momoi’s eyes widen.

“What? Didn’t I tell someone to watch him!?”

“Yes! But _Ouji-sama_ knocked him out and escaped! We can’t find him!” The servant cried in panic and held herself but Momoi was quick to regain her composure.

“I have an idea where he could be. I’ll go find him.” She sighed heavily before turning towards you. “Everything will be alright, trust me!” She then ran off to wherever and you couldn’t help but feel relieved for the moment.

 

Outside in the gardens, the birds chirped happily, oblivious to the chaos and panic happening within the palace. As well as a man, resting upon one of the tree’s branches high away from the surface of the earth. His hands rested behind his head, his leg crossed his other as he snoozed peacefully under the shade of the tree. This is how he liked it. Undisturbed. Unwatched. Just him snoozing up on a tree with no interruptions.

“Dai-chan! Dai-chan!” He came to understand the meaning of “all good things come to an end,” when a shrill cry sounded out below him. He grumbled something under his breath and sighed. _Maybe this is a dream._

“It’s time for the ceremony, Dai-chan! Come down here! You’re holding it up!” As much as he wanted it to be, it wasn’t a dream. That annoying whine can only come from one person.

“Oi, Satsuki. You’re ruining my nap.” He glanced down and found Momoi glaring at him with her hands on her hips.

“This is an important day for the both of you! You can’t just arrive late like you always do!”

“Yeah yeah…” He sighed again, gazing up at the cloudless sky before sitting up. He jumped off the tree and flawlessly, his feet met with the ground. He held a hand over his mouth and released a heavy yawn, tears formed at the corner of his eyes and he wiped them away before meeting with Momoi’s glare.

“Come on. You’re keeping everyone waiting.” She grabbed his wrist and pulled him along.

 

It wasn’t long for Momoi to return to your side. The news of the prince being found lightened the atmosphere among the servants. The woman who brought the bad news was especially relieved.

But this only heighten your anxiousness as the ceremony resumed. A hand on your back that belonged to Momoi tried to comfort you.

“Hold your head high, back straight, and don’t look anywhere else but forward.” You fixed yourself as she ordered. A sweet smile on her face when she encouraged you once again. You took a deep breath as the servants prepared to open the sliding doors. With a small nod, Momoi left your side. The sun rays slowly entered into the hall through the crack doors. The servants pushed the doors until they stopped, revealing a large courtyard filled with people. Their eyes glued to the opened doors as you stepped out. And as in cue, music gently filled the air.

You followed Momoi’s directions and kept your eyes straight as you slowly made your way down the red carpeted stairs. Your eyes fell upon the missing prince, lazily sitting in a chair besides the king, and muffling a yawn with his hand. Your eyes then moved to look at the king and he had a proud look on his face. His eyes oozing with confidence as he watched you walk down. You then looked at where you would be seated. Right beside the king on his left side, an empty chair was waiting to be filled.

With each step closer, the music grew more intense and louder but it still retained a certain elegance. You continued down the stairs and finally reached the last step.

And then your foot slipped.

You quickly regain your balance but it was all too obvious that you tripped. Mumbles arose from the nobles and royalty amongst the crowds besides you. Displeased whispers and amused giggles sounded all around you. Panic arose in your heart but you didn't allow it to show on your face. You regained your composure and continued to walk down the pathway to your seat. Your eyes flickered to the prince and he was stifling a laugh, clutching his stomach and almost falling over in his seat. Heat suddenly rushed to your cheeks when you saw his reaction. _How could he?!_ You wanted to just rush over there and yell at him but once your eyes rested on his father, you almost stopped in your tracks. That once confident, prideful expression he held was now a look of disappointment. He looked at you with cold eyes that sent shivers down your spine, a look that made you regret your mistake and threatened your very existence. 

The king made you increase your pace and in no time, you were sitting in your chair with your knees tightly together. You had to make sure to not make any mistakes for the rest of the ceremony.

After the music players finished their melody, the king stood up from his seat. A powerful presence emitting from him as he grabbed everyone’s attention. He spoke with a booming voice, loud enough to hear him all around the courtyard and maybe even inside the palace.

“I would like to thank each and every one of you for joining us on such an important day in _Touou_. Today, we make history by officially announcing a joining of two families.” The king paused in his speech before continuing.

“I acknowledge that this ceremony be held to celebrate the engagement of first in line of the throne, Prince Daiki and the daughter of one of the most trusted noblemen in Touou, (f/n) of the (l/n) family. Let us rejoice and look forward to a marvelous joining!”

Loud cheers and applause erupted from the guests. The king had a pleasing smile on his lips at their reaction. Prince Daiki, on the other hand, rested his chin in his hands and watched the cheerful crowd with not much interest. 

None of the emotions they were having matched yours. You knew this was your fate five years ago and it was only a matter of time before they officially announced it to the public but it felt surreal. This moment.

You glanced at the prince. It was clear he wasn’t interested in this sort of thing. It almost looked like he was about to fall asleep in his chair. You sighed softly, your lips sinking into a frown.

The crowd’s cheers grew louder to more of the king’s announcements. Their smiles on their faces either genuine or not.

You felt another sigh coming on. Honestly, you weren’t looking forward to this. Not at all.


	2. Late Night Chat

Among The Blue Flowers

II. Late Night Chat

 

_“Ah!”_ A cry erupted from you as you sat up upon your bed. You threw the covers away from your body, making it fall onto the floor. You quickly patted your legs and soon stopped when you found no abnormalities. Slowly, you began to fill your lungs with needed air, placing a hand to your chest as you felt your heart pounding in your chest.

It was the middle of the night. Darkness shrouded the room with only a flicker of light from a lit candle upon the small table next to your bed. You began to reach for water kettle besides the burning flame and when you picked it up, it was empty. You brought your hand to hold your parched throat. It was clear that you desperately needed a drink. Especially after that nightmare.

You dragged yourself out of bed with the small kettle in your hands and made your way to the gardens. You walked through the dark empty hallways, it was quiet with only your footsteps against the wooden floors. You met with one of the sliding doors leading to the gardens and walked through them. You knew this door was the closest one to the garden’s fresh waters. 

The garden was something you would use for refuge, to escape. There were times where you used to just spend hours of the day in here… with _him_. It was something you both enjoyed. To keep your mind off of serious situations, you both would escape here, talking about nonsense. Most of the time, he would be annoying you but it helped a lot especially when you needed a distraction.

You felt the moist grass underneath your bare feet as you arrived in the gardens. A little ways from you was a stream filled with fresh water that traveled around the garden. The moonlight shined upon the stream, making it glitter and glisten as it flowed through the gardens. You walked to the edge of the stream and went down on your knees. You dipped your cupped hands into the fresh water and brought it to your lips. The liquid quickly moistens your dry taste buds and parched throat. Without hesitation, you filled your hands with more water and drink it, some of it missing your mouth and sliding down your cheeks and neck.

“What are you doing out here?” You gasped as you turned your head and a little ways from you was the prince. He was standing near the stream, watching you with a curious expression. It looked like he didn't just got out of bed but as if he’s been awake for a couple hours.

“I can ask the same of you.” You turned your head away from him and continued to drink. You began filling the kettle with some water and that was when he walked closer to you. You jumped when you felt him plopped himself besides you. You expected him to speak but he didn’t utter a word and when you glanced at him, his gaze was to the moon. “Why are you here? It’s late.” You asked him but all you got was him falling upon his back and resting his hands behind his head. His gaze fixed to the night sky. 

“You aren’t going to answer me?” 

“Well, I can ask the same of you, right?” He mocked you and you grew annoyed. You quickly sunk your hands into the stream and threw a handful of water at him.

“He-Hey! What the hell is your problem?!” He quickly sat up and stared at you with a scowl on his face. You folded your arms across your chest and glared at him.

“Don’t mock me!” The two of you were staring daggers at each other until finally, he gave up and returned to his original position.

“ _Che_ , such a kid…” You caught the mumble he made underneath his breath and frowned at him.

“Excuse me?! You know that I’m just one year younger than you!”

“Shhh!” He quickly shushed you and grabbed your arm and soon you found yourself lying beside him upon the grass. “Just shut up.”

“What–!”

“You know,” you turned your head at him when he interrupted you. His eyes remained on the sky hanging above him. “I thought you’ll be more upset but you seem to be doing okay.”

“Upset…?”

He paused for a moment before he continued, his voice came out lower than expected, almost like a grumble. “You know… The whole engagement thing.”

“Oh…” You thought back at how gloomy your expression probably was for the whole ceremony. You went through it with a forced smile, fooling those around you but little did you know, Daiki kept a close eye on you. “I’m alright now.”

“Hm?”

“Besides, you told me to go with the flow, remember?” You couldn’t help but allow a soft smile to grow on your face. The prince caught sight of it and quickly looked away from you. You thought you saw a little red on his cheeks but you didn’t dwell on it. You turned your face towards the sky and your eyes met with the stars.

“We haven’t been here together in a while.” You heard him say in a whisper.

“Yeah…” Your eyes returned to him. “We haven’t talked in a while too.”

“Why exactly are you here, (f/n)?” It took him a moment to speak up again and when he did, his voice was still hushed. You let out a soft sigh as the memories of your nightmare flowed back in your mind.

"I had a dream...” You paused for a while which caused the prince to shift his gaze towards you. “Touou was invaded by the enemy nation… It was so bad to the point where they invaded the palace and multiple men barged into my room and…”

You swallowed the painful pit that appeared in your throat. Daiki didn’t make any sort of movement and waited for you to continue. “They surrounded me and tried to force themselves on me… But someone ended up saving me. I-I couldn’t see his face but… He reminded me of you.”

“Then I guess it was me.” He propped his head up with his hand, his elbow against the grassy field. “Because there’s no one out of all the six nations who is like me and no one’s stupid enough to invade Touou.”

“But I overheard Father saying Seirin will—!”

“Seirin’s weak right now. With their king on his death bed, the only one who can take over is that ghostly prince and you best believe that’ll only make them weaker.”

Strangely, you doubted him. “Are you sure…?”

“Ha? You don’t believe me?!” 

“It’s not that I don’t believe you…” You sighed, “I’m just a little scared.” Your eyes wandered to the ground underneath the two of you. The very thought of Touou being invaded frightened you. As children, you’re taught that Touou is the strongest out of all the six countries, and it’ll be impossible for an invasion. Maturity made you realize that it’s very much possible for Touou to get invaded by the neighboring countries that are growing in power.

“You know I’ll protect you.” A large hand ruffled your hair. You looked up and your eyes met with indigo eyes. You felt a sense of security when he stared at you. His expression was calm and confident. There was no reason for him to lie to comfort you. The belief to protect you existed in his very eyes and it was as clear as the starry sky above. “My father wouldn’t want to see you dead anyway, future princess.”

The poke that came upon your forehead ruined the building sensation you were feeling and shattered it. You pushed his hand away from your face and frowned. “You’re such a jerk!”

He laughed heartily, trying to poke your forehead once more but you pushed his hand away again. He wasn’t giving up at all as he tried to hover over you and hold you down but you slipped away before he could to it, quickly getting on your feet and running away from him. He chased after you, a silly grin on his face as he continued to laugh. You let out a chuckle and dipped your hands in the stream of water besides you and threw it at him as he got closer. It splashed in his face and made him stop running.

“Oh? You wanna play that game?” His grin grew wider and you didn’t notice he had your kettle in his hands. You began to run away as you knew what was coming when he filled your kettle with water. “Hey, don’t run! I only want to talk to you!” You heard a sadistic laugh after his words and there was no way in hell that you would stop but Daiki was a fast runner. He caught up to you in less than a minute and you found yourself being splashed and covered in water. That didn’t stagger you in the slightest. You went into the stream and continue to throw water at Daiki, laughing happily, careless about your sleeping robes getting wet. Daiki quickly joined you in the stream but continued to use the kettle to splash you. No matter how unfair it was, you were having fun with him. It’s been a while since you two have spoken to each other and to suddenly be playing as if nothing went wrong really made you realize the strong bond you two have. It made you think that maybe it wasn’t so bad to marry him. The two of you didn’t find yourselves stopping until you were both drenched in water.


	3. Touou

**Among The Blue Flowers**

**III. Touou**

 

_“We must act before it is too late!”_ A man on the right side of the table banged his fist against it. The voices besides him backing up his claim. They nodded in agreement and gave looks of disgust to the ones shaking their heads.

“Since when was Touou a country to act on rumors?” A man on the left side folded his arms across his chest. “I never knew half this council were as daft as monkeys.”

“I beg your pardon, Councilman Hirohito!?” One of the men stood up from his seat. A person sitting beside him held his arm to hold him back.

"Our country is strong. If you think, we’ll be attacked by Seirin who just lost their king and is now being led by that pale prince then you are not deserving of the title of a councilman.” Hirohito narrowed his eyes. “You are a disgrace to the council.”

“And do you believe that Touou will just sit still while a neighboring country is threatening us?” A man on the right side spoke calmly unlike his peers.

"Yes, if the sources are not credible.” A councilman sitting next to Hirohito calmly answered him back. The conversation in the war room continued like this. The room spilt into two as they decide whether to go to war or not. The king sat at the end of the table, listening to the council argue while his son, prince Daiki, sat to the right of him. He was leaning his elbow on the armrest of his chair, his head resting on his hand as he listened to the councilmen argue back and forth. He didn’t care much about what they were saying. He was really waiting for the signal to go to war. It’s been boring lately, and he was tired of fighting weak servants who never held a sword before in a day of their lives.

Across from him, on the king’s left, was a childhood friend of the prince and his fiancée and Touou’s most trusted war adviser. Momoi Satsuki was her name and she’s in charge of creating war tactics for Touou. She also has the power to make Touou go to war if she has the king’s approval. But prince Daiki knows that whenever Momoi requests for Touou to go to war, his father always approves of it. So, his eyes wandered to his pink haired childhood friend in hopes that she can relieve him of this boredom that has been preying on him for the past year. She had such a poker face on as she listened to the councilmen. He could never tell what she was thinking during these meetings.

“Well, if the sources are not credible, we shouldn't act upon it.” _Thanks, Satsuki…_ The prince sighed and sat back in his chair, shifting his gaze to the ceiling, forced to listened to what she had to say next. “We are a strong country and because we are a strong country, people would want to weaken us by sending us fake threats. Even though our ties with the other countries aren’t the strongest. Our enemies still want to alienate us from them and make them turn our backs on us. How would it look if Touou were to attack Seirin who had no warning of war all because of fake threats?”

“But War Advisor Momoi--!”

“We are not a country that acts with fear but with confidence. Succumbing to these threats will create weak points for Touou and we can all agree that Touou holds no weaknesses.” The divided council looks at one another, soon agreeing with Momoi’s words. Momoi looked at the king and nodded her head. “Touou will not go to war.” She announced clearly, and the King nodded back.

“I agree with your words, Momoi. Touou will not go to war.” With that, the king stood up and left the council room. One by one the councilmen left the room only for the room to soon contain the two childhood friends, Prince Daiki and Momoi. It was silent between the two of them. Daiki’s eyes rolled to the back of his head at the lack of conversation. He looked at Momoi and found her regretful gaze towards him. He snorted at her.

“Don’t look like that now.” He said. “It’s already too late.”

“You know I couldn’t, Daiki. It’s not right.” She recalls the young prince pulling her to the side before the council meeting started. He asked her to give the command for Touou to go to war. She knew the prince made rash decisions when his boredom had reached the breaking point and she wasn’t going to entertain it.

“Yeah. Yeah.” He got up from his chair, stretching his arms over his head and letting out a yawn. “Can’t just let me have my fun, huh?” The prince started to walk towards the exit. He felt a little annoyed at the fact that he wasted his time at the meeting. He could’ve been doing something better.

“Daiki, what are you planning to do now?” Momoi asked in curiosity, a hint of nervousness in her voice as she’s familiar with the prince’s past mischief.

But he shrugged. “I don’t know.” And left the room, leaving Momoi to ponder.

 

The halls were busy as ever in the palace and you haven’t had a clue why. The servants bustled about, carrying clothes, cleaning in such a haste that you’re expecting their arms to fall off. Some didn’t even bother to bow down as they rushed passed you. Not that you mind, of course. You didn’t like it so much when people did that anyway. You continued down the hall in hopes to discover the cause of this chaos. It was until you passed by the female servants dressing room was when you realized what day it was.

“I can’t wait for the festival tonight! I needed some time off!” One of the servants giggled as she slipped off her clothes.

“Yes! I’m sure it’ll be splendid!” Another agreed with the servant. _Oh!_ You nodded to yourself as you remembered today. It was the Festival of the Blue Panther. Today, all the kingdom is off tonight and tomorrow in celebration of the Blue Panther that helped the legendary Aomine on his journey and together they discovered the country of Touou. It’s a grand festival that celebrates the Aomine bloodline and your country and you wanted to go! You’ve never been to the Festival of the Blue Panther and you always heard such great stories about it from the servants when it ends and every time, you’re boiling with jealousy. You fear that this time it’ll just be the same.

The female servants put their work clothes inside wooden containers that each had their names labeled on. They each locked theirs with a key except for one of the maids who while expressing her excitement, forgot to lock her container. As they finished dressing for the festival, they all left the room, giving a bow and greeting you. You greeted them back and as they were out of sight, your eyes returned to unlocked wooden container. Maybe this year it won’t be the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! First chapter of Among The Blue Flowers! Chapter 2 is already done so I will be posting it up tomorrow! I really hope you guys will stick around for this incredible story I have in mind! Until next time! <3
> 
> *Edit* So I noticed that I posted the wrong chapter up for chapter 1 lol. So now the actual chapter 1 is posted! enjoy!


End file.
